In another time
by House Mech
Summary: After a freak accident involving Opal koboi and her giant spider-bot, Artemis and Holly are transported back in time to when Artemis kidnapped Holly! Except there's a twist this time, Artemis is not going to do the kidnapping, but going to be the kidnapped... Post TTP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in while, I've been very busy with schoolwork and relatives visiting so my fanfiction time has been very limited.**

**Anyway, I have returned because of a very great idea, which I found in some other Fanfictioner's story. **

**(It was Izzypure's Ailing star story by the way :D)**

**So anyway on with the story!**

**(Haven't said that ****for a while...)**

The huge hulking machine stomped around the icy mountaintop, as Captain Holly Short attempted to slow it down using her Neutrino 5000, on it's highest setting, which could stop a rampaging bull in mid-charge.

The machine was enormous, it had eight giant metal spidery legs and one blood red flashing eye in the front. There was a opal coloured glass dome covering the top where the person who controlled the giant robot resided, and many small robotic claws sprouted from the underbelly of the metal beast.

The giant machine was being controlled by Opal koboi, (No surprise there) whose small pixie hands flew around her small control panel like fighter jets would fly around Godzilla.

Artemis was sitting not too far away, trying to hack into the spider machine using his super-laptop, but not with much luck.

Suddenly, the spider machine's many underbelly claws extended towards Holly and snatched her Neutrino 5000 away.

"Hey!" Holly cried.

The claw squeezed the small pistol until it crumpled.

Then Artemis cried in joy, "I've got it!"

Holly dashed over and peeked at his laptop, which now presented three large words surrounded in their own coloured bubbles, the words were "Fire", "Self-destruct" and "Bigger self-destruct"

Artemis scrolled the mouse over and selected "Bigger self-destruct".

Inside Opal's spider machine, her control panel started to spark and smoke profusely.

"NOOOOOO!" She howled, then accidentally hit the "Eject" button, which was also malfunctioning.

Opal's opal coloured glass dome slid back, than her opal coloured "Hover-Boy" launched itself and it's passenger off into the distance.

"I WILL BE BACK!" She screamed.

Back to Artemis and Holly, the spider machine was now smoking black clouds in very large quantities, the legs wobbled for a slight moment, then gave out sending the body of the spider machine speeding towards the ground.

As soon as the metal gave a large resounding boom on the rock floor, it exploded, violently.

Flames erupted from the metal spider, bending the metal beyond repair and sending a large wall of red, orange and blue death heading towards Artemis and Holly.

"D'arvit" said Artemis and Holly in unison.

And suddenly, just as the wall hit them, and just before they could feel extreme pain, they seemed to be in the time tunnel again.

Well, it seemed like the tunnel, because of all the flowing gnommish runes and the green and blue colours surrounding them.

Artemis tried to look down at himself but only found, nothing, just blue, green and lots of gnommish runes.

He looked back up and saw something quite odd, the tunnel looked quite normal, there was the bright light at the end and blue and green surrounded them as normal, but then black streaks flew down the tunnel and touched the bright light, turning quite a bit darker, and turning the green and blue shades of the tunnel walls also darker.

It seemed as though something were tainted.

The runes that flowed around them had turned black as night, and were flowing at an eerily slower pace.

Suddenly, Artemis was chucked out of the stream and onto a small fluffy bed, in an apartment that resembled Holly's quite a lot...

Shaking his head, he stood up to see where Holly had ended up but saw no-one else pop out of thin air.

_Interesting... _Thought Artemis.

Beside the bed was a tiny alarm clock, Artemis quickly read the clock, which said "April 25th 2001"

"We've gone back 12 years..." Artemis said to no-one in particular.

He scratched the side of his head and felt something wrong with his ear, he traced the outline and felt that it was no longer rounded like a human ear should be rounded, but pointed.

_This isn't correct. _Thought Artemis.

He looked down at his body and found he was wearing an LEP jumpsuit.

Artemis quickly located the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

He found, much to his surprise, that he had become an elf.

_If I'm an elf... _Artemis wondered. _Then where am I now?_

Then realization dawned on him.

_This is close to the time that I kidnapped Holly, _Thought Artemis. _If I'm an elf..._

In other words it meant he was no longer doing the kidnapping, but being the kidnapped.

Or, he was now Holly and Holly was him.

This was really quite confusing.

**First chapter done!**

**Anyway, a couple answers for the questions you may or may not be asking.**

**Artemis is not a female now, think that they just switched roles, which means they still keep there genders, I'm not going to go that crazy in my stories, EVER.**

**-Housemech10**

**-Again, the giant house robot who writes stories and has big 10s on all the windows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again!**

**So soon too.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

Holly continued to fly down the time tunnel. However, she felt as though something were wrong, everything in the tunnel was darker than usual.

Suddenly, she was flung out of the time stream and onto a large black bed.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts then realized something odd.

_I'm wearing something else..._

Holly pushed herself off the large bed and saw that she was wearing a suit, like the one Artemis wore.

She scratched her head, and accidentally brushed her ear, which didn't feel pointy anymore.

_Oh gods, whats going on here? _Wondered Holly.

She ran to the nearest mirror, which was in the same room she was in, and saw herself, but taller and...human?

_Uhhh? What is going on here?_

Suddenly, a beeping went off on her wrist, there was a watch there, the time read "12: 01 April 1st 2001"

Realization dawned on Holly.

_If I'm human, and this is around the time Artemis kidnapped me...Oh gods._

This couldn't be good.

There was a knocking at the wooden door.

Holly quickly stepped over and opened the door for the visitor, which happened to be Butler.

"Holly, I've located the target."

XxXxXxXxXx

Around 48 hours later

Artemis was not happy, mostly because he was being forced into manual labor by the LEP.

His new "Assignment" was to lift heavy crates of Neutrino blasters into the police plaza.

Usually a crane would do so, but the one that was assigned to moving the crates had broken, leaving Captain Artemis to move the crates.

_Hardly a job for an LEP captain, _Thought Artemis.

He hefted the last crate over his shoulders and slowly forced his feet to move the agonizingly heavy crate to the plaza.

He plunked the crate down and sighed.

"Job done."

After a long while of pacing in what was originally Holly's apartment, he found that he had to make time pass as it should, therefore, he had to go to work, be 45 seconds late, then get yelled at by commander Root, then be sent to the surface to track a rogue troll, then get his magic replenished by the ritual but be interrupted by Holly and Butler, than get kidnapped by her.

But, none of that happened that day, so he waited the next day, and nothing happened, then he waited another day and it didn't happen.

Artemis began the long walk back to "His" apartment and immediately fell asleep upon arriving.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next day...

Holly was also not happy, for she was stuck, in the middle of Ho Chi Minh city, sweating like crazy, her suit had recently glued itself to her skin and was refusing to let go.

"Why did our little contact chose to be here?" grumbled Holly.

Butler showed her the way to a small cafe.

A waiter immediately served them, "Some tea to start?"

Holly sighed, "Lemme guess, you're our contact? Nguyen?"

The waiter was surprised, "How did you guess?"

Holly shrugged, "Instincts."

After a long while of small talk, Butler forced Nguyen to show them the way to their contact.

"Butler, please pay our friend in full." said Holly, in a very un-Holly like way.

_Uh oh, _Thought Holly. _I'm starting to speak like Artemis._

Butler handed her a pair of thermal goggles, which were her (or Artemis's?) own design.

Holly scanned the small booth which hid the small sprite.

She stepped inside, "Madame, I have a proposition for you."

Holly internally sighed, she really needed to stop speaking like that mud boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have retured again!**

**And, upon my arrival, I have read the sudden burst of reviews this story has received!**

**So anyway, one of my reviewers has been extremely specific...**

**Let me give my personal, huge-ass thanks to Dragoncrazy for pointing those things out, I will get right on to fixing that!**

**And special thanks to Bravo, Captain Holly sparrow (Really Holly C Fowl), Juliegirl22, Sarena Thestoryteller, Fairyfinder and TheBigCat, who have pretty much stayed with me the whole way through my incredible journey on "A very Fowl christmas", and have begun reading "In another time".**

**So, if I missed anybody who has stayed by me the whole way or almost the entire way, feel free to let me know.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! *Wipes solitary tear of happiness off cheek***

Captain Artemis Fowl sat on his small, grey bed, in his small, grey apartment.

He was tired, half from lifting several heavy crates and half from fending off rioters who got a bit to close for comfort, and were waving slightly pointy signs in his face.

Artemis sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

_What a day..._

He yawned, then reached over to his night table and grabbed a book he (Or Holly?) was reading.

He sat back on the fluffy pillows and cracked open the book.

Around an hour later, he fell asleep, the book gently resting atop his chest.

XxXxXxXxXx

Holly was sitting on a black leather roller chair, leaning close to the computers that sat on her (But really Artemis') desk.

It was around the time that the 12 year old Artemis began deciphering the gnommish language, Holly should have been able to read the symbols and decipher the sprite's book, but, in the past hours, she found that her knowledge of the gnommish language had deserted her.

She sighed in frustration.

Suddenly, Juliet entered through a door on the right hand side of the room, "Holly, your...uh...mother, is saying your father's come home!"

Holly stood up form her black chair very quickly, Holly's real father had died long ago, but this time paradox was making things quite confusing.

She rushed out of the room and up the stairs to where her "mother" resided.

She knocked politely, "Mother, are you awake, because I'm coming in."

Holly entered, and saw something rather odd, her "Mother" was sleeping next to a strange adult sized human shaped sack.

"Mother?"

Angeline didn't wake, thank goodness.

Holly left, and sat on the stairs right outside the door.

She grumbled quite a lot, about various things including global warming, her mother being silly and her frustration concerning the gnommish language.

She looked to her left and saw an egyptian vase, whose symbols resembled those of the gnomish language.

Holly rushed back to her study, and compared the egyptian symbols to the gnommish ones, almost each one had a match.

Holly powered up her cellphone and called Butler, "Butler, grab your sister and come over here, we have a rather difficult jigsaw puzzle to solve."

Some part of her brain that still remained the true Holly scolded her, again she was speaking like Artemis...

XxXxXxXxXx

Artemis woke.

He pushed the book off of him and rushed towards his bathroom and had a short shower.

After doing so, he got dressed in his LEP jumpsuit and almost broke speed limits trying to run to the police plaza.

He rushed inside the building and saw several new LEP recruits pushing convicts towards the jail cell.

He spotted his favourite criminal, Mulch Diggums, being shepherded by a very recent recruit to the LEP.

Mulch spotted Artemis, "Captain Fowl!"

"Hello Mulch, do you mind rolling up your sleeve?"

The dwarf rolled up his sleeve, there sat several golden watches.

"Hey how did you...?" asked the LEP recruit.

"My watch!" said another LEP recruit.

Mulch smiled a big toothy smile, "Can't help it, it's my nature."

The recruit pushed Mulch along and Artemis rushed towards his cubicle, perhaps he could make it past Roots office without...

"FOWL GET IN HERE!"

_D'arvit_

Artemis quickly walked into commander Root's office.

"Well?!" Root Demanded, his face a mask of purple, "What time do you call this?"

"Sir I'm 45 seconds late." said Artemis, a part of Artemis that still remained Artemis and had not adopted most of Holly's personality did a fist pump inside Artemis head, tonight was the night.

**(I stole some of the lines from the Artemis Fowl graphic novel, its good, but strange, Holly doesn't have nut brown skin!)**

Root's face got even deeper shade of purple, if thats even possible.

"Fowl!" He shouted, he was about to say something else but some bleeping phones on his desk started bleeping, and then a big screen behind him crackled to life.

He put all the phones on conference, "Yes?" asked Root.

"Sir, we've got a runner!" said caller one

"Anything on scopes?"

Scopes was the LEP name for the shrouded trackers attached to american satellites.

"Yep." Said caller 2, "Big blip in Europe, southern Italy, no shield."

Root cursed, what kind of idiot fairy didn't have his shield up on the surface?

"Classification?" demanded Root.

"Bad news commander," said the third caller, "We got us a rogue troll."

Root rubbed his eyes, why must these things happen on his watch?

The commander looked at Artemis, "We'll talk later Fowl, now go stop that troll!"

Artemis dashed out of the office and towards Foaly's ops booth.

XxXxXxXxXx

Artemis was handed a platinum handgun from Foaly.

"Heres the latest Neutrino blaster, the 2000."

Then Artemis was handed a large pair of old wings.

"Old model, the dragonfly, runs on gasoline if you can believe it."

Then he was handed his helmet, second best thing in an LEP arsenal.

"Alright, your shuttle in parked in E7, now go."

Foaly also handed him a set of shuttle ignition keys.

The LEP captain rushed down the hallway of the police building and towards the E7 chute, this was going to be tough.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Done finally!**

**Well how was this?**

**Good or bad?**

**Let me know!**

**-Housemech10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again!**

**Okay, so two new reviews, which both of them I enjoyed, pretty much.**

**So, TheBigCat, you're requesting that I differentiate from the book, and your request shall be granted, I was planing on doing a lot of different things in the story, but, ultimately leading up to the ending of the original Artemis Fowl book, but then it goes back to...my story, or whatever the beginning could be called.**

**So, TheBigCat, if your reading this author's note, then be sure to tell me whether you like that idea or not.**

**Im not revealing too much of my story, I hope.**

**So anyway, on with the story!**

You remember when the story mentioned that Artemis' personality had adopted Holly's own? And vice versa?  
Well, this happened slowly and over time, this personality switch, was due to the time period the duo resting in wanted time to pass normally, but, there was a glitch and Artemis switched places with Holly, so, the time period introduced 12 year old Artemis' personality to Holly's own and vice versa, eventually, the two switched personalities.

Let me give you a visual picture, imagine Artemis' personality consists of a bunch of tiny little Artemises, then, the tiny Artemises are being attacked by tiny Hollys. And vice versa.

Basically, thats a short-ish rundown on how the two switched personalities.

**(Ooh, if this is too confusing, sorry, this is just my brain spouting strange explanations, it does that sometimes)**

Anyway, on to Artemis...

XxXxXxXxXx

Captain Artemis soared through the night sky, his shield was on, (even though his magic supply was dangerously low) and the night smelled of olives and vines, and a bit of gasoline fumes, which came from the Dragonfly wings, which ran on the said fuel.

About 20 meters ahead, Artemis spotted the rogue troll, who was pounding, hard, on the italian town's stone wall.

The troll swung his large greasy claws again and this time smashed a good 2 meter sized hole in the wall, a child's voice split the night.

"Aiuto!" it screamed.

Help, an invitation, at a stretch.

"Commander!" yelled Artemis into his helmet mike, "The troll has broken through! I'm going in!"

"No!" roared commander Root, who's face was purple with rage down in Haven city, "Ill have your stripes Fowl!"

"Terribly sorry commander, but the troll is light crazy and there happen to be children in there." said Artemis and dove down at the hole the troll created.

After entering the large hole, Artemis seemed to be in an italian restaurant, filled with stunned customers and waiters alike.

The troll was thrashing about on the floor, the light searing it's retinas and sending a very painful headache to it's brain.

A purple wine bottle smashed on the floor and the screaming started, horrible wails from almost everybody. Artemis covered one of his sensitive ears and drew his Neutrino 2000 with his free hand, he flicked the setting on the handgun up to _Medium rare_, the second setting, then fired a good 5 second base at the base of the troll's skull, the weak point.

The beast stumbled a bit, and fell over, but got up again and got extremely angry.

_It's okay, to humans, _Thought Artemis. _It would seem as though a bolt of blue energy popped from thin air._

The troll's retractable claws slid out with an ominous _Shiiiick_, and reared it claw back to take a strike.

_It cant see me_

The troll roared and sliced the air, Artemis attempted to move out of the way in time, he did, but the gas can on the back of his Dragonfly wing pack was sliced clean off, sending a couple litres of gasoline splashed out.

_It can see me_

Gas is flammable, and what item do you suspect is in italian restaurants that can set gas on fire?

Candles, and lots of them.

Some of the gasoline landed on the tables and set the tablecloth ablaze, the rest landed on the trolls furry back, and so did Artemis. The troll reached over his shoulders and plucked Artemis from his back and pinned him to the wooden floor, Artemis' sides hurt like mad and he could smell the troll's terrible breath through his helmet filter.

_This troll could use some breath freshener. _Thought Artemis

Just as the troll was about to devour captain Fowl, he used his Neutrino 2000 to spark the gasoline on the troll's back. The troll writhed in pain as the flame tore through the thick fur on the his back, the troll's brain shut down and he fell backwards, out for the count.

Artemis stomped out the rest of the flame. He looked up and saw just about everyone in the restaurant looking at him.

_Oooooh d'arvit._

Artemis plucked a small fist sized silver orb from his belt, he placed the orb in front of him.

"Guardate" said Artemis. Look.

The entire restaurant looked at the orb in confusion, as Artemis locked down his visor and looked away.

BOOM! FLASH!

Mass unconsciousness in seconds, nothing fatal, but there would be headaches when the humans woke up.

Blackness began to eat at the corners of Artemis' vision, his ribs hurt and the mission was in shambles, he could swear he heard Root yelling in his ear that he was going to be working traffic for the rest of his life.

Captain Fowl succumbed to the blackness.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Hoho!**

**Big chapter again, I think.**

**So how was this? Not too confusing I hope.**

**-Housemech10**

**-The giant house robot who thinks that you're all awesome as a donut who has recently ingested 5 tons of ****dynamite, drank 5 pounds worth of gasoline, then ingested a lit match, exploding very violently, and giving birth to mini flaming donuts.**

**-Thats extremely awesome by the way :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: The Housemech10 unit has changed his pen name from "Housemech10" to "House Mech"**

_**Initiating writing operations...**_

_**1%**_

_**50%**_

_**100%**_

_**Powering oversized "Duracell" power cells...**_

_**Ocular sensors online**_

_**Main brain unit operational**_

_**House Mech unit is fully operational.**_

_**Begin writing...**_

_Pluck the acorn, that's all, then it's done..._

Captain Artemis soared over the ocean, the full moon shining brightly in the sky. A couple dolphins surfaced from the water and playfully chittered at Artemis and kept pace with him.

Up ahead, Ireland came into view. Artemis flicked the throttle wide and blasted off, he went so fast, a wispy ghost image of Artemis was left behind. He approached a large flat area with a river, twisting around a large grand oak tree, this was the ritual site.

There was a better ritual spot in Tara, but, every fairy with an aboveground pass would be dancing around the magic site. Artemis cut the wing's engine and glided down towards the grand tree.

Upon reaching the tall oak, Artemis climbed up it's long and many branches and plucked an acorn from the upper tree. He leapt down from the tree, checked his radar for any hostile forces and bent down to plant the acorn.

XxXxXxXxXx

The proximity alarm flashed a deep crimson red.

"Go Butler." Whispered Holly. Butler plucked his modified dart rifle from his broad back and took aim at the small creature.

In spite of the million-to-one odds, it was at that precise moment that the humanoid creature bent low to the earth.

_[Censored] _Thought Butler

XxXxXxXxXx

Something whizzed over Artemis' head.

Snatching the Neutrino 2000 from his belt, he aimed his pistol where he thought the shot came from.

_I am under fire, how can this be possible?_

"Nice peashooter" Grinned a figure which just appeared behind Artemis and smothered the hand clutching the pistol with a turnip sized fist.

Artemis dove back and scowled at these newcomers, humans by the looks of it.

"Stay back human, you don't know what your dealing with"

The human girl laughed, "I believe, fairy, that you are the one unfamiliar with the facts"

_Fairy? The human girl knew he was a fairy_

Artemis ran at the girl, he was about to deliver the best punch an awesome LEP captain could do, when the giant human reached for a dart gun on a holster on his belt and shot Artemis point blank in the chest.

"Nope" said the giant human.

_D'arvit _though ARtemis and collapsed on the ground.

But, just before Artemis could succumb to the darkness, he snatched an adrenaline patch from his belt and slapped it on his arm, immediately, the darkness cleared up from Artemis' eyesight and he felt a lot better than he had felt a few moments before. He decided that he would pretend to be unconscious, than make his move.

The human girl, who was actually Holly, (You probably knew) bent over and checked Artemis' pulse.

"The fairy is alive." she stated.

Quick as a flash, Artemis kicked Holly's leg and sent her sprawling to the ground. Artemis engaged his wings and took to the sky, however, Holly's once LEP instincts kicked in for a second, she snatched the dart gun form Butler and shot Artemis right in the arm, just below the shoulder.

Artemis crashed to the ground in a most amusing manner.

XxXxXxXxXx

Holly was excited, she had finally been able to kidnap a fairy! But, she had an odd feeling about this fairy, he seemed so...familiar.

As Holly studied his facial features again and again, the fairy blearily cracked open an eye.

"whuure amm I?" asked the fairy.

Holly concentrated until a couple of the memory blocking clouds lifted, allowing her to remember Artemis, for a short amount of time.

"Artemis." whispered Holly so that Butler would not hear, "Are you okay?"

Thankfully, Artemis still had a solitary spark of magic to power his Gift of tongues.

"How do you know my name?!" he demanded.

Holly sighed, "Just try to remember Artemis."

The LEP captain did try, so hard in fact that sweat greased his brow. "H-Holly?"

"Artemis, what the hell is going on here?" Demanded Holly.

"I honestly have no clue." replied Artemis.

Holly punched his smaller shoulder, "Ow! You know that hurts quite a bit more when your bigger than me!"

Holly stuck out her tongue, "Too bad mud b-, umm, fairy-boy."

Artemis felt sleepy again, and was soon taken under by the sleep drug.

XxXxXxXxXx

_**House mech unit online.**_

**There we go, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, been sick and stuff.**

**I'm changing my Pen name to "House Mech" now, okay?**

**I'm also going to start a poll on my profile for which story I should do next...**

**So see you guys later!**

**Your giant mechanical house friend**

**House Mech**


End file.
